This invention relates to the field of exercise equipment, in particular to exercise equipment used to strengthen abdominal muscles.
The present invention relates to resistance machines for exercise. The prior art is replete with examples of exercise machines. Exercise machines known in the art, such as weight benches, often comprise a frame with a shaft and a pivot arm attached to it. Weights are loaded on the shaft, and the pivot arm functions as a handle for the person exercising. In some machines, the exerciser has the option of moving the handle to one of several positions before using the machine. This option enables the user to exercise several different muscle groups with the same machine. In order to move the pivot arm of the weight benches presently known in the art, the exerciser must remove the weights on the shaft, adjust the handle and replace the weights before beginning to exercise. This process is tedious and time consuming. The person exercising wastes valuable time removing and replacing weights. An exercise machine that does not require removing the weights to adjust the pivot arm saves exercisers' time and also increases their enjoyment of the machine.
Prior art exercise machines commonly provide weights as a source of resistance. However, resistive force may also be created by different mechanisms. Rubber elements used as stretchable members have been widely used to oppose motion of certain mechanisms in an exercise machine. Many of the resistance mechanisms known in the art are complicated and cumbersome. An exercise machine that is easy to adjust so that different muscle groups can be exercised, and that is simple and durable, would be a welcome improvement.
Many exercise machines are bulky and not only take up space, they are not easily transported or even easily moved within a room. Thus, space must be dedicated to the machine. This may make it less desirable for some exercisers to purchase the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,379 teaches an arm extension exercise machine which utilizes a frame-journaled rotating effort arm which is mechanically linked to a frame-journaled rotating weight arm which, together with the frame of the machine and the connecting link joining them, form a simple planar double-rocking-lever four-bar linkage which acts in conjunction with the rotating weight arm to vary the resistive force applied to an operator's arm extending muscles through body-machine contact with the rotating effort arm throughout the range of the exercise movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,684 teaches a multi-function exercise apparatus that has a base frame including two vertical support members. An adjustable support means is secured to the frame and provides support for a user in a plurality of different upright and horizontal exercise positions. A lever arm is mounted to a fixed shaft extending from each of the two support members, and an elastic band biasing means cooperatively engages each lever arm and corresponding support member thereof so that each lever arm is adapted to have its forward or rearward rotational bias changed without requiring removal and relocation of the lever arm, the corresponding elastic bands, or the corresponding band support pins.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,644 teaches an exercise apparatus comprising a frame, a pivot arm mounted on the frame, a resistance mechanism, preferably an elastomeric torsion member, and a positioning element which allows the pivot arm to be pivotally adjusted with respect to the frame, independent of the resistance element, so as to vary the neutral position of the pivot arm. The preferred embodiment may also comprise a shaft mounted to the frame for conveying torque to the elastomeric torsion member and a support arm mounted to the frame to oppose rotation of the elastomeric torsion member about the shaft. In one embodiment, the exercise apparatus takes the form of a weight bench. In a second embodiment, the exercise apparatus is a home gym.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,710 teaches an exercise apparatus comprising a frame, a pivot arm mounted on the frame, a resistance mechanism, preferably an elastomeric torsion member, and a positioning element which allows the pivot arm to be pivotally adjusted with respect to the frame, independent of the resistance element, so as to vary the neutral position of the pivot arm. The preferred embodiment may also comprise a shaft mounted to the frame for conveying torque to the elastomeric torsion member and a support arm mounted to the frame to oppose rotation of the elastomeric torsion member about the shaft. In one embodiment, the exercise apparatus takes the form of a weight bench. In a second embodiment, the exercise apparatus is a home gym. In a third embodiment, the exercise machine comprises a frame, a pivot arm pivotally mounted on the frame, the pivot arm having a neutral position, the pivot arm configured to be moveable alternatively by the front and the back of a user's body, and at least one resistance member connected to the pivot arm for creating bidirectional resistance to movement of the pivot arm. In the third embodiment the machine preferably also comprises a seat, for supporting a user rotatably connected to the frame. The invention also includes the method of using the machine to perform various exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,926 teaches a seated abdominal exercise machine that includes a frame, a seat mounted to the frame and a backrest attached to the frame rearwardly of the seat. An arm and head support assembly is mounted for rotary movement to the frame and provides a resistance adapted to be moved by an exerciser occupied in the seat. A motion translation arrangement is pivotally mounted between the frame and the arm and head support assembly for providing an unrestricted, full range abdominal crunching motion for the seated exerciser. The machine relies upon a series of transfer members pivotally interconnected together between the frame and the arm and head support assembly and moving about a first fixed horizontal axis passing through the backrest, a first movable horizontal axis passing through the arm and head support assembly, a second fixed horizontal axis passing through the frame at a location offset from the first fixed horizontal axis, and a second movable horizontal axis which moves rearwardly and upwardly relative to the frame when a downward force is exerted upon the arm and head support assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,960 teaches a portable exercise device identified for abs and hips conditioning comprising a generally rectangular, rigid frame supporting a tilted seat and laterally aligned, handle bars used for hand bracing when the user is seated thereon. A single lever arm of an elbow configuration is transversely disposed above the seat and is adapted for pivotal lifting which is affected by the thigh movements. The device has a moment means positioned beneath the seat, which means is operatively tied to the lever arm pivot point. Resilient tensioning means are also secured to the frame and provide the variable countervailing force needed to resist the user imposed arcuate movement of the lever arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,997 teaches an invention that is an improved Pilates chair having a seat top with an underside, a base that is wider than the seat top, a plurality of bracing members between the seat top and the base, a swingable lever having an upper end and a lower end disposed between the seat top and the base, the lower end being hingeably attached from the base, an adjusting block disposed slidably along the lever between the upper and lower ends thereof, means on the adjusting block for locking it in a position along the lever, and one or more elongated helical springs each having two ends, one of the ends being attached from the underside of the seat top, and the other end being attached from the adjusting block, whereby sliding said adjusting block along said lever, and locking it in a position therealong, will result in a greater or lesser extent of stretch being imparted to the at least one helical spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,430 teaches a training apparatus designed to improve the physical readiness level of the low back and pelvic girdle of an individual includes a frame, a seat, a pivot mechanism mounted on the frame and providing a pivot point, an exercise arm rotatable about the pivot point, and a resistance assembly rotatable about the pivot point. An interlocking mechanism interlocks the exercise arm and the resistance assembly such that they rotate as a single unit about the pivot point of the pivot mechanism. The angle between the exercise arm and the resistance assembly is selectable. The resistance assembly includes at least a first resistance lever arm and, preferably, a second resistance lever arm. The first resistance lever arm includes a counterweight. The second resistance lever arm has a weight attachment mechanism for attaching a stress weight thereto, and the second resistance lever arm is angularly offset from the first resistance lever arm by an angle about the pivot point of the pivot mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,573 teaches a multiple function exercise device that enables simultaneous exercise of several muscle groups. The device includes a chest pad that is stationary to the support frame and a seat that moves in a path of motion that enables the user's chest to remain on the chest pad as the user's legs are extended, thereby causing movement of the seat. This combination provides activation of the leg and hip extensor muscles and the trunk flexor muscles at the same time. In another embodiment, a resistance arm is added that is pivotally attached to the frame and mechanically linked to the seat, thereby causing movement of the arm as the seat moves. This allows the additional activation of the triceps muscles, or elbow extensors of the upper arm, while also working the leg and hip extensor muscles and the trunk flexor muscles all in a single movement. The advantage to such a movement is the time saving effect of working a large group of muscles at one time as opposed to several exercises one after the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,984,196 teaches an abdominal exercise machine which includes a seat, which is pivotally linked to a base frame. At least one link includes a handle that can be actuated by a user sitting on the seat. The user presses the handle away from the seat by flexing the trunk muscles of the user. This curls the user's body into a flexed trunk position. As the handle is actuated forward, the linkage arrangement causes the seat to displace upward. This pushes the center of gravity of the user up, thereby doing work and thereby providing resistance to the movement caused by the exercise. The handle may be adjustable in position relative to the link, thereby varying the load used by the user. Foot supports may also be provided either in front of the seat or behind the seat. The foot supports may be mounted to the frame of the seat frame which supports the seat.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 20010053734 teaches a training apparatus designed to improve the physical readiness level of the low back and pelvic girdle of an individual includes a frame, a seat, a pivot mechanism mounted on the frame and providing a pivot point, an exercise arm rotatable about the pivot point, and a resistance assembly rotatable about the pivot point. An interlocking mechanism interlocks the exercise arm and the resistance assembly such that they rotate as a single unit about the pivot point of the pivot mechanism. The angle between the exercise arm and the resistance assembly is selectable. The resistance assembly includes at least a first resistance lever arm and, preferably, a second resistance lever arm. The first resistance lever arm includes a counterweight. The second resistance lever arm has a weight attachment mechanism for attaching a stress weight thereto, and the second resistance lever arm is angularly offset from the first resistance lever arm by an angle about the pivot point of the pivot mechanism. Also disclosed is a seating and positioning apparatus which includes a thigh engagement device for contacting and restraining an upper surface of a thigh of an individual using the training device.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 20020142898 teaches an office chair and office desk independently incorporating certain activity features into the chair and desk arrangements allowing the user to perform beneficial exercise without leaving the chair or desk by utilizing movable exercise arms attached to adjustable variable resistance bearing assemblies attached to the chair seat or the desk to provide a full range of omnidirectional exercises.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 20020183173 teaches a multiple function exercise device that enables simultaneous exercise of several muscle groups. The device includes a chest pad that is stationary to the support frame and a seat that moves in a path of motion that enables the user's chest to remain on the chest pad as the user's legs are extended, thereby causing movement of the seat. This combination provides activation of the leg and hip extensor muscles and the trunk flexor muscles at the same time. In another embodiment, a resistance arm is added that is pivotally attached to the frame and mechanically linked to the seat, thereby causing movement of the arm as the seat moves. This allows the additional activation of the triceps muscles, or elbow extensors of the upper arm, while also working the leg and hip extensor muscles and the trunk flexor muscles all in a single movement. The advantage to such a movement is the time saving effect of working a large group of muscles at one time as opposed to several exercises one after the other.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 20030078143 teaches an improved Pilates chair having a seat top with an underside, a base that is wider than the seat top, a plurality of bracing members between the seat top and the base, a swingable lever having an upper end and a lower end disposed between the seat top and the base, the lower end being hingeably attached from the base, an adjusting block disposed slidably along the lever between the upper and lower ends thereof, means on the adjusting block for locking it in a position along the lever, and one or more elongated helical springs each having two ends, one of the ends being attached from the underside of the seat top, and the other end being attached from the adjusting block, whereby sliding said adjusting block along said lever, and locking it in a position therealong, will result in a greater or lesser extent of stretch being imparted to the at least one helical spring.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 20040058790 teaches a training apparatus designed to improve the physical readiness level of the low back and pelvic girdle of an individual includes a frame, a seat, a pivot mechanism mounted on the frame and providing a pivot point, an exercise arm rotatable about the pivot point, and a resistance assembly rotatable about the pivot point. An interlocking mechanism interlocks the exercise arm and the resistance assembly such that they rotate as a single unit about the pivot point of the pivot mechanism. The angle between the exercise arm and the resistance assembly is selectable. The resistance assembly includes at least a first resistance lever arm and, preferably, a second resistance lever arm. The first resistance lever arm includes a counterweight. The second resistance lever arm has a weight attachment mechanism for attaching a stress weight thereto, and the second resistance lever arm is angularly offset from the first resistance lever arm by an angle about the pivot point of the pivot mechanism. Also disclosed is a seating and positioning apparatus which includes a thigh engagement device for contacting and restraining an upper surface of a thigh of an individual using the training device.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 20070037677 and International Patent Application WO2007092045 teach an exercise chair primarily directed to employing an exercise method, with independent, adjustable foot bars and a foldable configuration. The seat is supported by a plurality of support elements, at least some of which are hingeably connected with the seat, so that the chair can be folded into a compact shape for storage or transport. The independent foot bars may each be attached to a lever that is hingeably coupled with one or more of the support elements. The position of the foot bars may also be adjustable by extending out of the levers and locking into the desired position. One or more resistance elements may be removably attached to a location below the chair seat, and individually connected with the levers via an adjusting assembly that can either slide or be placed in pre-set mounting locations along the lever to provide variable resistance, or can be equipped with a turnbuckle to provide varying resistance. A platform that rests at or near the floor during use may be attached to the two front support elements, which provides stability as well as comfort when the user stands or kneels on the platform when using the chair.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 20070042880 teaches the construction of a collapsible rotary torso exercise machine. The machine's extended parts fold down and/or detach so that it may be stored in a small space. The machine is also lightweight and therefore portable. Three different types of resistance mechanism are specifically disclosed: 1) piston in cylinder resistance 2) friction resistance and 3) elastic member resistance. The collapsible rotary torso exercise machine preferably has variable resistance and for each type of resistance mechanism disclosed, a mechanism or method for varying the resistance is also disclosed.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 20070287619 teaches an abdominal exerciser in which the body floats with respect to the exerciser frame, which leads to isolating the abdominal muscles. The exerciser includes a seat; a frame adapted to support said seat in a position that is raised off a floor; a seat pivot connecting said seat and frame, said pivot located under said seat; an upper body arm adapted to engage the upper body of a user; an upper body arm pivot connecting said seat and said upper body arm; and a lower body arm attached to said seat.
European Patent EPO 183635 teaches an exercise machine that includes side frame members. Electromagnetic brakes supported on movable carriages slide along side frame members. Carriages include a hinge for allowing each brake to pivot between multiple positions. Both types of motion allow the output shafts on brakes to be reoriented relative to a support bench on which a user of the machine is located. Various exercise attachments may be coupled to brake output shafts for contacting various body members to perform different exercises. A controller regulates the force levels of brakes.
Much of the prior art relies on bulky weights to provide strength training. These weights must be stored on or near the machine, and are cumbersome to move when adjusting the resistance on the machine. Other prior art consists of machines that are bulky themselves and must be stationarily positioned in a room, where they take up space permanently. Other machines are designed to exercise only one or a few muscle groups, thereby rendering it necessary to buy other machines or means for exercising the remaining muscle groups.
The present invention has advantages that the prior art lacks. In a preferred embodiment, the present invention uses tension bands to provide resistance. Resistance is increased by increasing the number of bands, thus rendering it easy to use and adjust. This speeds workout time and reduces user frustration. The invention is also easily stored and transported in that it can be folded into a relatively compact form. The invention is also versatile; it can be easily employed in a variety of ways with a variety of attachments to provide strength training for a large number of different muscle groups. Additionally, the Core trainer can be adjusted to the size of the user, therefore both small and larger users can employ the same machine correctly, thereby avoiding injuries caused by incorrect use. None of the prior art combines the advantages described above in one machine.